


Brontide + Dwalin/Nori

by Saraleee



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tavern, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraleee/pseuds/Saraleee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from Braidedribbon. Brontide means "the low rumbling of distant thunder."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brontide + Dwalin/Nori

Nori fluttered his eyelashes and pouted at the smug rich dwarf whose gaze was lingering on the hips of the dwarrowdam serving the ale.

“Oh, don’t bother with her,” he cooed, leaning heavily against the dwarf, stroking the costly embroidered velvet tunic. “Talk to me.”

Somewhere behind him, he heard a low growl and a slight grinding noise, as of teeth being clenched together. Must be the big Guard standing at the bar, Nori guessed. Gorgeous, but sadly all those powerful muscles belonged to a military type with a very disapproving scowl. What a waste.

Nori focused on his mark. Coyly, he wiggled one finger under the dwarf’s gold-beaded beard to tickle his neck. The mark giggled and pulled back, but Nori clung too tightly for him to escape.

The low growling rumble sounded again. Honestly, some people.

“Need ‘nother ale,” the mark slurred, patting at his pockets for his purse.

“Oh, let me! Be right back,” Nori chirped, unwinding himself from the rich dwarf and gliding toward the bar.

Just as he was about to slip toward the tavern’s back door, a hand landed on his shoulder. The big Guard was red-faced with fury. Mahal, he was breathtaking when he was angry. His voice growled like thunder. “Thief.”

Nori’s expression was pure outraged innocence—he was sure of that; he had practiced. “I am not!”

“I’m going to have to search you.” The guard’s deep voice rumbled so dark and low Nori almost thought it came up from the ground. He looked up into the big dwarf’s face. Was that passion burning in his eyes?

Might be fun to find out. He curled his lip at the giant. “What are you going to do, strip me?”

For an instant, the guard looked taken aback. Then he narrowed his eyes. “That can be arranged.”


End file.
